Backpacks represent a ubiquitous, convenient way to carry useful items on the person of a user. However, the majority of the contents in a backpack cannot typically be accessed while the backpack is on the user's back. Reaching contents in a backpack either requires the complete removal of the backpack or detachment of the backpack from the equipment it is mounted to. If traditional backpacks are layered on top of protective vests or other equipment, the user must layer the backpack straps on top of the protective vest. If the backpack can be attached to the protective vest or other equipment the operator is still unable to reach all of its contents without taking the backpack off completely, due to the fact that it is located in the center of the user's back, where the user cannot readily reach and manipulate the backpack or its contents. In high-stress situations, such as combat or medical emergency, removing a backpack to access its contents is inconvenient and dangerous, unacceptably limiting the user's mobility and wasting time.